Dave's Anniversary Present: Chapter 1
by mindlessyaoi
Summary: I was bored one day... then this happened
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up, sleepyhead." John slowly and gently opened his sea blue eyes, to see Dave sitting in a corner. "Dave!? What the hell are you doing in my room! What are you doing here?" Dave got up and walked over to the side of John's bed, then jumped on and laid down, facing him. "Through the window." John looked over at the window and remembered he had left it open after accidently dropping his smoke pellets. It made such a mess he opened the window to let the air out. "I'll leave myself a reminder to lock the window next time before I fall asleep. So, could you tell me what are you doing here this early?" Dave's expression told John he had made a mistake at asking so. "It had been a year since they started dating, remember? I… I came to give you your present." "OMGF I knew that. I was just playing with you." John didn't want his boyfriend to know he had forgotten their anniversary, a year after they both fell in love and discovered their homkoness. He had so many things to do the night before: his biggest concern was when his Daddy told him he was going to a shaving cream convention. He said he would be back the next day around 6 P.M. but had to leave that night to get a good spot. "I got you a present too, babe. I hope you like it." John jumped off the bed on his pajamas and strode over to his closet, which had been turned into a mess after trying to find his Nicolas Cage poster his Daddy had given him a few days behind. He got on his knees and started to rumble through his mess. He knew he had a Bad-Ass Samurai Sword somewhere in there he had gotten for Dave in case something like this happened. Where the fuck is that shit when I need it the most? He searched a little deeper, and finally, he found it. There it was. The Limited Edition Bad-Ass Samurai Sword signed by one of the samurai masters in a convention. "Here, babe. I got you this. I hope you like it."


	2. Dave's Anniversary Present: Chapter 2

He handed it over to Dave; eyes wide open at the sight of the sword. He jumped off the bed and rushed over to John. John handed it over; knowing Dave wanted to hold it. "WOWOWOW this is amazing! OMGF this is the best present I have ever gotten. Thank, babe." Dave leaned over and kissed John deeply on the mouth, feeling John's warm lips against his. "Babe, I love you a lot, and I know how much you have talked about us having some sort of … of sexual adventure together. I want to make you feel good and… and want your dreams to come true."John couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Really? Like, you're not fucking around?!" Dave nodded and reached over for John. "Come." John let himself be led by his bf out of his room, down the stairs, and outside his kitchen door. Dave turned around and leaned close to John's ear. "Shut your eyes and relax, ok?" "But, why are we having sex in the kitchen? I… I don't get it." Dave frowned. "Don't worry. Trust me ok?" John thought of it, giggled, and shut his eyes. He felt Dave's rough skin against his hand, pulling at him. He was lead to what he thought was the middle of the kitchen. Dave let go and said, "Open your eyes." John felt excited, not knowing what to expect from Dave. He opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed someone sitting on a corner on a chair, facing the wall. The mysterious man was tall, strong, and had a sword on his back. He looked over to Dave, who seemed to be enjoying the drama in the air. Finally, the mysterious guy turned around. "Dirk?" John was confused. "What is your brother doing here?" Dave walked over next to Dirk. They looked so alike. The same facial and physical features. "Well, I wanted this occasion to be special, so I thought, 'Why not… an ORGY."


	3. Chapter 3

John's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. An orgy! This will be the best anniversary ever! Dave walked over to John and grabbed his hair. And kissed him. They kissed like wild animals in love. Then, they started to slowly rip off each other's shirts. John felt Dave's six pack, waiting there to be kissed on. Dave felt John's chest, soft at touch. Dave slowly reached down to John's crotch, cupping his testicles with his hands. He gave it a squeeze, and felt John jump, the pain and satisfaction flowing into him. Dirk joined them, and started to rub his hands around the young boy's body, feeling his weak muscles barely beginning to show. He slid his hands down to his chest and down and down, until he finally met Dave's hand and started to feel against John's penis. Dave felt Dirk's hand and leaned over to kiss his brother passionately. The incest between them was unbearable to hide. John, getting the rhythm of the party, kneeled down and started to rub his lips against Dave's jeans, right above the crotch. Dave felt John's hot breath against his skin, and slowly started to remove his pants, which hid a monster underneath them. He unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground. John, eager to suck on his partner's cock, pulled Dave's underwear down, not too fast. He was afraid he would hurt his partner, and he didn't want to hurt his little babe. He let the boxers fall to the ground, only to reveal a 6" dick, throbbing with excitement. He looked up to see if his partner was Ok with him to continue to the next step. Dave, noticing John looking at him, looked down and whispered softly," Go on. It's all yours, babe."


End file.
